121315-Holiday Cultural Exchange
14:43:20 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling angryGardener AG at 14:43 -- 14:43:29 AG: Hey, Serios 14:43:43 GG: Mr. Simons.... I. Trust. You. Are. Still. Quite. Well. 14:44:03 AG: Uh... 14:44:19 GG: Or. Perhaps. Not. From. That. "Uh."... 14:44:25 AG: me--mer... 14:44:33 AG: MERRY CHRISTMAS! 14:44:38 GG: What? 14:44:56 AG: MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! 14:45:00 GG: What. Is. A. Christmas. And. Why. Is. It. Merry? 14:46:21 AG: Christmas is the best holiday ever 14:46:31 AG: You get gifts 14:46:49 GG: Ah. So. My. Suspicions. Were. True.... The. Humans. Also. Have. A. Holiday. At. This. Time. Of. Sweep.... Er.... Year.... 14:47:42 AG: It's about family and friends, but it's kind of capitali- 14:47:45 AG: what? 14:47:58 GG: Well. Trolls. And. Twinks. Seem. To. Have. A. Holiday. Coming. Up.... 14:48:08 GG: For. Us. Trolls. It. Is. 12th. Perigee. 14:48:09 AG: Is it in twelve days? 14:48:17 GG: Yes. Actually. 14:48:24 AG: ... 14:48:31 AG: It's fucking Christmas 14:48:48 GG: For. You. It. May. Be. But. For. Me. It. Is. 12th. Perigee.... 14:48:54 GG: And. For. The. Twinks. It. Is. Decanting. Day. 14:49:38 GG: Though. I. Am. Curious. As. To. Why. Humans. Celebrate. This. Day.... 14:49:49 AG: It's not today 14:50:00 GG: I. Mean. This. Day. Coming. Up. 14:50:00 AG: We're just really fucking close 14:50:11 GG: The. One. We. All. Seem. To. Share. 14:50:13 AG: Oh, alright 14:51:09 GG: So. What. Is. The. Origins. Of. Your. Christmas? 14:51:12 AG: It's the birthday of jesus christ, supposedly 14:51:20 GG: Of. Who? 14:51:40 GG: Is. This. Some. Important. Figure. To. Humans? 14:51:46 AG: Yeah 14:52:02 AG: Well 14:52:14 AG: Not to me, and a bunch of other people 14:52:28 GG: But. You. Still. Celebrate. His. Birth? 14:52:42 AG: Yeah, because it's fun to get gifts 14:53:10 GG: Ah. I. See.... In. Other. Words. It. Has. Changed. From. Its. Original. Meaning. Much. Like. 12th. Perigee. Has.... 14:54:06 AG: Yeah, but religous people still follow it's original meaning, and everyone still remembers the original meaning 14:55:19 GG: As. Would. Be. Natural. For. Them. To.... As. For. 12th. Perigee. I. Think. Most. Do. Not. Care. About. Its. Original. Meaning. Anymore.... At. Least. Within. Alternia.... Whether. Some. Adults. Kept. To. It. I. Do. Not. Know... 14:56:39 GG: For. Trolls. 12th. Perigee. Would. Be. A. Time. For. Low. Bloods. To. Remember. The. Sufferer.... Usually. By. Sending. Threats. And. Traps. To. High. Bloods. To. Send. The. Message. That. The. Sufferer'S. Teachings. Were. Still. In. Existance.... 14:56:48 GG: At. Least. Originally.... 14:56:59 AG: Woah 14:57:04 AG: That's... 14:57:07 AG: Actually 14:57:17 AG: You guys are fucking trolls 14:57:59 GG: While. The. Occasional. Lusci. Head. Or. Death. Trap. May. Still. Be. Sent. It. Has. Since. Given. Way. To. Also. A. Time. Of. Giving. Gifts. To. Friends. And. Lesser. Annoying. Traps. To. Enemies... 14:58:31 GG: And. Not. Just. To. High. Bloods.... 14:59:13 AG: Okay 15:01:12 AG: Well, uh, we have Santa Clause 15:01:23 GG: A. What? 15:01:33 GG: Is. That. Some. Form. Of. Contract? 15:01:43 AG: No 15:01:59 GG: Grammar? 15:02:53 GG: I. Mean. What. Would. Humans. Need. With. A. Specialized. Grammar. For. This. Christmas. Holiday? 15:03:16 AG: Santa Claus is a magic old guy that knows if you've been naughty or nice throughout the year, and gives you presents while you sleep on the 25th of December 15:03:54 GG: Oh.... Sounds. A. Bit. Worrisome.... How. Does. He. Know? 15:04:09 GG: We. Already. Have. Enough. Spying. From. The. Twinks.... 15:04:44 AG: Santa is a nice guy 15:04:57 AG: He give you good presents, like, what you want 15:05:07 AG: Just as long as you send him a letter 15:05:24 AG: He lives in the North Pole 15:05:59 GG: So. Everyone. Already. Knows. His. Location? I. Suppose. That. Makes. It. Easier. To. Keep. Him. From. Using. That. Spying. Knowledge. For. His. Own. Uses. Against. Others.... 15:06:13 GG: He. Must. Be. Heavily. Watched. 15:06:24 AG: Nope 15:06:59 GG: Humans. Just. Let. This. Figure. Go. About. This. Business. Of. Spying? 15:07:17 AG: He doesn't-...well he kinda does 15:07:39 AG: But he doesn't do it to hurt anyone 15:08:07 AG: He's a nice guy, he's passionate about what he does, he loves children 15:08:17 AG: He loves humanity 15:08:20 GG: I. See.... 15:08:38 AG: Here's a Christmas movie 15:08:54 AG: I've never watched it, but I know it has Santa in it 15:09:34 -- angryGardener AG sending file MiracleOn34thStreet.avi -- 15:09:56 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG recieved file MiracleOn34thStreet.avi -- 15:11:20 GG: I. May. Watch. It. Later.... Things. Have. Been. Hectic. Here.... We. Are. Missing. A. Team. Member.... And. At. Some. Point. I. Am. Going. To. Have. To. Think. Of. Some. Gifts. For. The. Friends. I. Have. Now. Before. Miss. Aaisha'S. Ball.... 15:11:54 AG: Are ya getting me anything? 15:12:46 GG: I. Suppose. I. Might.... You. Have. Not. Been. The. Best. Person. To. Talk. To. At. Times. With. Some. Of. The. Actions. You. Tried. To. Undertake.... 15:13:03 GG: But. We. Have. All. Been. Under. Stress. At. Times.... 15:13:21 AG: I know I can be an ass sometimes 15:14:38 GG: Rest. Assured. Though. I. Will. Not. Be. Sending. You. A. Trap. At. Least.... I. Never. Did. Indulge. That. Tradition.... Even. If.... But. Nevermind. About. That.... 15:15:07 AG: I deserve a trap 15:15:13 AG: I don't want one 15:15:21 AG: But, I deserve one 15:15:41 AG: I haven't been the best friend ever 15:16:34 GG: Well. Things. Like. That. Can. Change.... In. Any. Case. I. Suggest. Preparing. For. Miss. Aaisha'S. Ball. If. You. Plan. To. Attend.... 15:16:47 GG: Formal. Wear. Would. Be. Expected. 15:16:56 GG: All. The. Players. Will. Be. Invited.... 15:17:01 AG: I don't think I will be able to 15:17:09 AG: I'm kinda stuck here 15:17:11 AG: In Ikea 15:17:17 GG: Miss. Libby. Is. Handling. That.... 15:17:31 GG: None. Of. The. Players. Would. Be. Able. To. Attend. Otherwise. 15:17:40 GG: As. Not. Even. Miss. Aaisha. Is. On. Her. Own. Planet. 15:18:10 AG: I can't even wear formal stuff 15:18:27 GG: Well. I. Am. Certain. Someone. Can. Help. You. Out. With. That.... 15:18:45 GG: Even. By. Just. Alchemizing. A. Formal. Suit. For. You.... 15:18:56 AG: I haven't alchemized anything 15:19:17 AG: I don't even think I can 15:19:28 GG: If. You. Have. An. Alchemiter. I. Believe. You. Can.... 15:19:43 AG: What does it look like? 15:20:13 GG: It. Is. The. Platform. That. You. Took. The. Totem. To.... 15:20:27 GG: Right. Before. You. Entered. The. Game. 15:20:45 AG: Oh, okay 15:21:23 GG: I. Was. Able. To. Make. Some. Use. Of. Mr. Milo'S. For. A. Few. Items.... 15:22:12 AG: Okay, thanks for the advice 15:22:50 GG: I. May. Be. Able. To. Send. You. A. Guide. Soon. That. May. Have. More. Details.... 15:22:52 AG: I should go now 15:23:03 AG: That'd be helpful 15:23:20 GG: One. More. Thing. Before. You. Go.... If. You. Do. Attend. The. Ball.... Vigil. May. Have. Been. Invited.... As. Well. As. Scarlet.... 15:23:33 GG: Miss. Aaisha. Is. Trying. To. Be. Friendly. To. Them.... 15:23:36 AG: what? 15:23:50 GG: It. Is. A. Bit. Of. A. Story. 15:23:57 AG: Fine 15:24:11 GG: I. Just. Thought. To. Warn. You. So. You. Would. Not. Be. Surprised.... 15:24:32 GG: Well. I. Will. Leave. You. To. Whatever. It. Is. You. Need. To. Do. 15:24:34 AG: I need to talk to Vigil, but if Scarlet does anything I will smack the shit out of her with my prop lightsaber 15:24:50 AG: Merry Christmas, and a happy new year! 15:24:50 GG: Do. Not. Do. That.... It. Will. Cause. Vigil. To. Attack. You. 15:25:00 GG: And. Yes. Those. Things. And. Happy. 12th. Perigee. 15:25:15 AG: You know how I am 15:25:31 GG: Being. Like. That. Will. Get. You. Killed. 15:25:39 GG: So. Please. Do. Not. Do. That. 15:25:55 AG: Getting killed is my middle name 15:26:04 AG: Later, Serious 15:26:07 -- angryGardener AG gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 15:26 -- 15:26:07 GG: ... 15:26:11 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling angryGardener AG at 15:26 -- Category:Serios Category:Mike